A Miraculous Vision
by FantasyCrest
Summary: When a new contest comes along with the rival of a charity event Marinette is left in a pinch. Then when the magic of the Miraculous acts up, a peculiar dream provides a new twist and many opportunities to what could be. Song and genderbent fic. Disclaimer inside. Reviews welcome.
**Author's Note: Alright what we have here is a re-write of Visions of What Could Be. Yes I did decide to do it after all. Back when I first wrote it it was few days before New Years and being so new to the fandom I sort of just wanted to get something up there in time for New Years while catering to the themes I wanted done those being genderbent and a Cinderella type of theme. The results while being OK sort of itched at me and so I decided to correct it. The fact that I wanted some form of written record of my idea of ML genderbent superhero costumes down but after a while I decided that was rather silly of me and besides I could do another genderbent piece if I wanted so here we go. The end result was this and while sadly I ditched the New Years theme I mixed and matched the two themes I was set on and we have this. If I regret anything it's the descriptions of certain clothes (not their superhero costumes) in this one-shot and at the end. I'm also worried about the ending itself but this works. Note I don't consider this a contribution towards Miraculer March 2016 I call this correcting what I should of a while back. For the record this being a song fic what's in brackets is our singer and if there's parentheses that's background singing. On that note I hope you like the fanfic. I do not own Roger & Hammerstein's Cinderella or Miraculous Tales of Ladybug and Cat Noir in any way shape or form. Thanks goes to the YouTube users who helped me with the lyrics for the songs and a big thanks goes to my beta reader Ashski of DeviantArt for helping me with this. Reviews welcome.**

* * *

A Miraculous Vision

It is a lovely spring day in Paris. The city is ripe with many magical things, but with a city with a super villain and two magical super heroes to protect it what does one expect? High fashion is well underway in the streets, be it advertising or someone wearing it. Fashion, like all things, can worm its way elsewhere too. Especially the Collège Françoise Dupont, a secondary school.

Inside a classroom, Principal Damocles and a teacher named Miss Bustier stood at the head of the classroom. The students before them were in disbelief. It would be Rose who would ask the question just to be sure they had heard it right. "I'm sorry, but did you just say you want us to design formal wear?"

Principal Damocles nodded, "That's correct. The winner will have their items featured in an upcoming magazine courtesy of Gabriel Agreste."

The next question came from a girl named Marinette. She stuttered as every set of eyes in the room (and one set in particular) made her nervous. "A-and the theme is to be magical?"

Miss Bustier nodded, "Correct Marinette! The theme is 'Magical' to correlate with the Fairytale Masquerade Ball charity event that is being held in a few days. You have the weekend to design your creations and turn them in here. Don't forget, we want unique outfits!"

The teacher looked at her boss, seeing Principal Damocles nod. "And with that class, we're done for the day. Don't forget to read chapter seven and turn your essays in online!"

With excitement on their faces, the class fled the classroom. As they fled out the front doors or headed to the library some milled about in the courtyard. By the benches, along a wall, Marinette and her friend, Alya, chatted about the contest. Marinette had plenty of designs, but she had never done full dresses, gowns, jackets, or a full tuxedo. As Alya continued her pep talk, Marinette couldn't help but look sideways as Chloe and her "friend" Sabrina walked out the front doors.

Naturally, of course, Chloe tossed a smirk and glance her way with an all too nasty intention behind it. Alya noticed this of course and said to her all too hesitant friend, "Forget her girl! You can whip up a design that will blow anything Chloe could cook up out of the water! There's a reason she's tried to hijack your designs before."

Marinette gave Alya a smile, "Thanks."

Alya looked around for something to inspire her friend. She grinned somewhat deviously seeing someone walk out the library doors.

"Hhheeyyyy Marinette," the girl looked up as her name was said. With Alya being that teasing whatever it was couldn't be good Marinette's health. Looking around, Marinette quickly saw what Alya was being devious about. Her crush, Adrien Agreste, was headed for the front doors with some books from the library tucked into his messenger bag.

Alya took advantage of the moment leaning in close to whisper in Marinette's ear. "Imagine if you designed something epic, it won, and then Adrien is so impressed that he takes you to the ball. Maybe even wearing your creation!" Marinette's cheeks turned pink as that fantasy spun itself into her head. Visions of what could be spawned along with several hypothetical disasters played out. Rinse, then repeat.

Marinette was too busy daydreaming unable to stop her best friend from calling out to Adrien. "Hey Adrien!" Adrien stopped, turned, and looked Marinette and Alya. His green eyes bright the blonde boy made to head over to them or tried to.

"Adrien!" A voice called from beyond the front doors. Adrien's smile faded. It was Nathalie, his father's assistant. Looking towards the direction she had called, Adrien waved to Alya and Marinette. "Sorry you two. I have to go now. We'll talk later!" He called. With that he broke into a brisk trot and was out the door.

Marinette, her face now back to a normal color, took a deep breath. Alya frowned, "Oh well. Too bad girl, but one can dream of asking him to the ball right?" The blush painted itself back onto Marinette's cheeks, although it was a deeper red.

Marinette stewed like this for few seconds as Alya waited for some kind of reaction then...

"I can't believe you, Alya! Oh my goodness! How could you do that to me? I'm gonna get you for that!" A chase scene began as Alya laughingly ran for it with Marinette hot on her heels out to get her. It lasted about five minutes, which was how long it took for Marinette to reach her house and families bakery.

The two friends parted ways and Marinette went in. Greeting her parents and fielding her parents questions the weary girl trudged upstairs.

The two friends parted ways as Marinette entered the bottom floor of her home which was also her family's bakery. She greeted her parents letting them know how her day went, as she wearily trudged upstairs. Reaching the sanctuary of her loft, the girl opened her purse. Marinette smiled as Tikki, her Kwami, flew out.

"Marinette, I think you can do it too!" Tikki said as she floated upward at face level.

Marinette walked over to her desk and smiled at her friend, "Do what? Win the contest or really go this charity thing with Adrien?"

"Both!" Tikki giggled with a smile.

Marinette smiled and began to plug away at her computer pulling up several pictures looking at tuxedos and storybook illustrations. She reached for her sketchbook and a pencil. After she opened her sketchbook up, she tried to draw something.

Five minutes passed.

THUNK!

Tikki winced from where was hovering, staring at Marinette whose head had hit the table. The page she was on was still blank. Tikki zoomed over and patted Marinette on the head. "It's okay Marinette, I know you can do this!"

The little Kwami looked at the computer screen, whooshing all over the keyboard. She pulled up her radio app. Tikki turned a smile on her depressed comrade saying, "Maybe some music will cheer you up."

A voice sounded from the computer, "And now continuing onward. A piece of music from a classic fairy tale that was made into a Broadway musical. In honor of the charity ball Mayor Bourgeois is hosting next week, we introduce something to guide every dreamer out there!"

Even the cheerful Kwami couldn't help cringing as the music started to play and Marinette groaned. Tikki tried to reassure Marinette who smiled wearily. She turned her attention to the music.

 _I know this song..._ The girl began to think. Standing up from her chair, she began swaying to the music and as the lyrics began she started to sing.

[Marinette]"The Sweetest Sounds, I'll ever hear, are still inside my head. The kindest words I'll ever know are waiting to be said."

Going along with the music Marinette began to dance around the room twirling about. Earlier visions of the "Adrien" fantasy began to play in her head again. Tikki watched all this with a smile happy to see her friend cheer up.

[Marinette]"The most entrancing sight of all, is yet for me to see. And the dearest love in all the world is waiting somewhere for me. Is waiting somewhere... somewhere for me."

Yet, unknown to her, across the city her crush, Adrien, was in his room. He was supposed to be going over his plans for the next few days and doing schoolwork, but had turned on his radio. When the song started to play Adrien had recalled memories of this song. Memories of what it felt like another lifetime ago with his mom, and much like with Marinette, he too began to dance and sing.

[Adrien]"The sweetest sounds I'll ever hear are still inside my head. The kindest words I'll ever know are waiting to be said."

He twirled about while his Kwami, Plagg, who was sitting on the couch gorging himself on cheese, merely shook his head at his partners antics. Adrien went on singing.

[Adrien] "The most entrancing sight of all is yet for me to see. And the dearest love in all the world…"

As he continued on, Plagg continued to make noises of disgust. Plagg wondered if Tikki had put up with this sort of thing as Adrien sang.

[Adrien] "Is waiting somewhere for me. Is waiting somewhere... somewhere for me."

Meanwhile, across the city Marinette still dancing about had grabbed her pencil and sketchpad and got to work. It was in her head, a basic design shape, but it was a start. Drawing, swaying and spinning Marinette followed to the beat while Tikki smiled. At this point, the music reached a new stage and though they didn't know, Marinette and Adrien was singing together in perfect harmony.

[Adrien]"The sweetest sounds I'll ever hear ([Marinette]The Sweetest Sounds I'll ever hear) are still inside my head."

[Marinette]"The kindest words I'll ever know([Adrien]The kindest words I'll ever know) are waiting to be said."

As the two sung in harmony and began to dance, none of the four involved noticed their Miraculous glint in the light. Something magical was starting.

[Adrien]"The most, entrancing sight of all([Marinette]the most, entrancing sight of all)is yet for me to see([Marinette]Is yet for me to see.)."

As the two went on, the Miraculous began to gain a certain level of transparency and it was at that point the Kwami's took note of their jewels state.

[Adrien]"And the dearest love in all the world. ([Marinette]And the dearest love in all the world.) is waiting somewhere for me."

Moving about the Kwami's finally got a look at their gems state and watched wide eyed as the song came to a close.

[Marinette]"Waiting somewhere, is waiting somewhere..."

Tikki and Plagg in unison thought _well this is something...  
_  
[Adrien]"Somewhere for me…"

As the two Kwami's tried to broach the subject on what was going on, an explosion resounded. As the four looked into a nearby window they saw smoke rising up in the city. The four stared at the situation and then Marinette and Adrien put on determined expressions. The Kwami's looked panicked as the two tried to stop them, but the two were quick to act.

"Tikki, Spots On!"

"Plagg, Claws Out!"

A flash of red and green light respectively went out as Ladybug and Cat Noir took the rooftops to defend Paris. They never knew what they had started today...

Ladybug pressed the top of her yo-yo as the cover opened up revealing the shining white circle inside. The super Heroine smiled seeing a pure white butterfly go free.

Ladybug smiled at Cat Noir, her partner, and hefted the Lucky Charm, a hand mirror this time. She tossed it into the sky with a cry, "MIRACULOUS LADYBUG!" As the magic surged around the city fixing the damage, Ladybug and Cat Noir watched as Hawk Moths latest champion turned back to normal.

Handing him off to a police officer for aid Ladybug turned to leave, but before she did Cat Noir stopped her. Behind her mask, Marinette rolled her eyes. She knew what was coming, "My lady I was wondering if you would be up for crashing the charity event with me in a few days."

Ladybug shook her head and simply said, "Silly kitty." She tossed her yo-yo and swung away. Cat Noir stared after her with a dejected sigh costumed cat ears lowering.

 _Someday..._ Adrien thought mournfully.

As his ring beeped, Cat Noir started in surprise getting out his staff. He took off for the rooftops. He needed to get home fast. Still showing the duo in perfect harmony, they reached the sanctuary of their rooms at the same time. They transformed back to their normal selves at the same time. They didn't expect anything different this time, but their Kwami's certainly did.

As a red and green energy surged around the two, Marinette and Adrien fell down locked into a magical slumber...

Once upon a time in the Kingdom of Amore, there was city with a king and queen. For years, they had been prosperous thanks to the Miraculous Source. It was an energy that granted the most extraordinary of miracles. Of course the Miraculous Source didn't just work at random. They had their agents; their Kwami's to act for them...

The time was approaching the Spring Equinox and the king and queen were throwing a ball for their son and heir.

 _Which means of course Mama and Papa want me to find a bride_ , a boy with blue eyes and black hair thought forlornly. Shaking his head and sighing, Prince Marcello walked out into the hall with a mural. This mural detailed the legend of his kingdom.

Meanwhile, hidden high by the hall's roof, Tikki, who here had taken the form of a red glowing orb of light except for her blue eyes stared.

 _I did not expect this,_ She thought. From out of nowhere a voice spoke up next to her.

"So are we really going to do this?" Turning she saw a black glowing orb with glinting green eyes.

"Hello Plagg," Tikki sighed. "Yes we must. You know visions like these are how we attune to partners. So we do this for the night."

Plagg sighed, "Fine. I'll go find the kid then, though I'm not sure where to locate him." Looking after Marcello he said, "If he even IS a 'him'." With that Plagg darted through the walls in a flurry of black energy and was out of sight.

Tikki sighed following after her charge. She got to the entrance hall watching as King Tom and Queen Sabine hustled Marcello away with stuff about fittings, decorations, guests, and food. More than a little amused the Kwami giggled and followed. It was during the fitting for his garb tonight that his parents broached the subject.

"Marcello, dear." Queen Sabine began, "We were hoping tonight that you will find a bride at the ball. It is time. You should start thinking about your future and the kingdom's future as well."

Marcello closed his eyes in slight horror and opened them. He attempted to shut down his mother's plan. "But Mother,I'm much too young to be married. I don't think I'll meet the girl of my dreams at this ball of yours, anyway."

King Tom was in agreement with his beloved as he spoke, "That may be Marcello, but marriage takes years to arrange and we need to start now. We invited everyone in the Kingdom so, I'm sure we'll find a girl for you there." Marcello sighed as Tikki looked with a weary smile.

Meanwhile in the city by the castle, a girl was weary herself. She had short blonde hair and brilliant green eyes. The girl, known as Adriane, sighed as her mathematics tutor droned on and on. She absent mindedly took down figures, wondering if her father really would let her go to the ball tonight if she asked?

Ever since she was a little girl, all she'd known were preparations to find a suitable match for her so she'd be able to help her betrothed with her family's business, as well as running the family household. She's barely left the house since she was five... when her mother was still around. All she'd known since then was life in this prison. The only people she'd seen are her father, the family bodyguard, tailors, and tutors.

 _I want something different_ , Adriane thought. _I want to live life for a little while._ Her mind resolved, Adriane came to a decision. After her lesson she would find her father and ask if she could go to the ball.

As soon as her lesson was finished, she fled the room in a hurry. It took some doing to escape the dance master, but she managed it. She found her father in his office scribbling in his account books, that ever perpetual frown upon his face.

Clearing her throat Adriane caught her father's attention. Looking up Gabriel raised an eyebrow, "Adriane, shouldn't' you be at your dancing lesson?"

Clearing her throat ,the young girl said, "Father, I have been thinking..." She trailed off.

Gabriel lowered his eyebrow and turned back to his books. "Yes?..."

"I would like to go to the ball tonight."

Gabriel was quick to put her down, "Out of the question! You should be introduced into society with a proper party when the time is right. No sooner. You are not to go to the ball."

Adriane looked at the couch and caught sight of a box by the wall. "Oh and you are going?" The girl pointed at the box, recognizing the emblem burned onto the box's cover. It was the symbol of the finest tailor in town.

Gabriel absently replied, "Of course. There will be important people there that can be customers and business partners. I have to go."

Adriane scowled at this, "But Father-"

"ENOUGH!" Gabriel finally looked up from the books, a scowl on his face as he cut her off. "You will do as I say. Now go to your lessons!"

Adriane's scowl deepened as she stomped out of the office. Instead of going to her lesson, she went to her room and locked the door barricading herself inside. She stayed there the rest of the day, even after her father's threat of not having dinner wasn't enough to budge her.

As evening fell and she watched her father get into a coach, she wished she could go the ball too. Deeming it safe, Adriane left her room and fled to the garden.

Looking to the castle in the distance she said, "Oh well. It would have been boring anyway." She pouted knowing she was lying to herself.

A new voice spoke up, "Well, you can go if you want to?"

Startled Adriane looked around for the speaker and saw Plagg. More than a little perturbed she stepped back. "Who or what are you?"

Plagg said, "I'm a Kwami." He snickering internally at her sight of awe. "And now I'm gonna bop and flop and..." Plagg trailed off and turned to face Adriane his eyes green slits. "I can send you to the ball or I can sing, but I'm not going to do both."

Adriane's face showed bewilderment. "So you are going to go to the ball?" Adriane nodded.

"Good," Plagg said as he tossed her a white ring. "Now, put that on and say 'Plagg Claws Out'."

Adriane put it on and did just that, causing a surge of green light to flow around her.

Meanwhile, at the castle, the ball had been well underway and Prince Marcello was bored to tears.

The music had been playing for hours now, dancing has been going, and people had been eating and mingling. Prince Marcello had been handling girls most of the evening and was getting ready to go on a rampage. Diplomacy be damned, when his parents stepped in.

King Tom and Queen Sabine had noticed the signs and gave the slightly frustrated Marcello a chance to escape to the privy. Of course, Marcello ducked into a hall by the massive ballroom and his behind a pillar.

The young Prince took a deep breath and closed his eyes trying to calm down. The truth was he might have actually enjoyed the ball, but he couldn't move about like he wanted to. His parents were micromanaging him! "If I only I could hide in plain sight..." Marcello said wistfully.

"That is quite possible Marcello."

The Prince was startled when a voice spoke from above him. Looking up he saw Tikki. The boy tensed seeing her, but relaxed as the stories of his family came back to him. Slowly, the beggining of a smile made its way across his face as he asked, "Are you a Kwami?"

The little ball of light bounced in the air and replied cheerfully, "Yup! I'm Tikki and if you want, I can give you what you desire."

Marcello titled his head. "How?"

Tikki dropped down."Hold out your hands." Marcello did so a bit warily. Two earrings dropped into his hands. Tikki said to the prince staring at them, "Put them on and say 'Tikki Spots On'."

Marcello stared at the earrings then back at the ballroom and nodded, his mind made up. For some peace of mind, Marcello thought. Putting them he said, "Tikki Spots On."

A surge of red magic whooshed around the young Prince's body. Moments later a figure strolled into the ballroom. He had black hair and blue eyes. He was wearing a mask and a tuxedo that was dominantly red and had black spots patterned upon it. While people found him mysterious and magical and they did look at him, no one really noticed anything strange.

As he went around the ball watching people dance and mingle, he snagged a pastry or two from the table to munch on. Seeing everyone smile and be happy behind his mask, Marcello thought _, this is what it means to be a Prince. To make everyone happy.  
_  
From the ballroom's entrance a storm of whispers erupted and Marcello looked towards the entrance and gasped. Making her way into the room was a girl with short blond hair, green cat-like eyes, and wearing a black velvet ball gown with a mask and cat ears. The back of her gown even had a tail worked into it. Marcello smiled, clearly he wasn't the only one touched by the Kwami's power tonight.

Making his way over to the girl, Marcello smiled, _she looks like she could use some rescuing._

Indeed Adriane needed rescuing, as bizarre as it sounded. She barely remembered getting to the place, but still she walked in. Of course now, with the way people were reacting she was thinking this might not have been such a good idea.

From nearby a voice called, "Would my lady, care to dance?" Looking to the speaker, Adriane blushed seeing a young man dressed like her holding out his hand.

Both the phrase "My Lady" and his garb struck a chord in her mind. She reached out a gloved hand resembling a cat's paw and she replied, "I'd love too."

Arm in arm, the two walked on the dance floor as the orchestra began to play. Taking their positions Marcello said, "I see I'm not the only one to encounter a Kwami tonight, may I ask for the maiden's name?" He flashed an eloquent smile.

Blushing Adriane opened her mouth and hesitated. Disguised or not if she used her name and it reached her father, heaven help her.

"I'm... Cat Noir." She said weakly looking at his garb. She asked while plucking light on one sleeve "Shall I call you Ladybug?"

Marcello laughed his reason for an alias being the same as hers, "That works." Then the music began to pick up and the two began to dance.

Hours passed in magical moments as Ladybug and Cat Noir danced, talked, munched on snacks, and had a good time. As the clock neared midnight Ladybug let Cat Noir into the garden saying he wanted to talk to her without prying eyes.

Figuring the castle gardens had to be reasonably safe she agreed. Stopping by a fountain Ladybug said, "I must say this night with you has been the best I've ever had."

Cat Noir smiled up at him. "I agree," she said, "This night's been the best I've ever had but then..." she went on with a frown upon her face. "For me, that's not exactly saying much."

Ladybug frowned. Placing a hand upon her cheek he said, "You live nearby, yes? Perhaps after tonight we might continue our courtship?"

Cat Noir smiled, "I'd like that." She said softly, "Yet, I wonder if this is going too fast? We are strangers behind masks and yet I feel like we're made for each other? I have to wonder, is this really happening?"

Ladybug put on a thoughtful smile "I could understand that. I suppose is our devotion to each other real?"

As music began to play from the air itself, Tikki and Plagg watched from the bushes and were joined by a green ball of light with darker green eyes.

"Hey Wayz," the two greeted. "Where's the Guardian?"

"Master is resting," Wayz said. "He threw out his back." Tikki said "Even in a dream?"

Wayz nodded.

Plagg snickered.

Tikki rounded on him, but stopped seeing a little pink ball of light nearby. "Nooroo!" She exclaimed.

The pink speck of light halted, saw them, and then ran for it. The trio immediately chased after their friend. Meanwhile back with Ladybug and Cat Noir the moment had gone on.

[Ladybug]", "Do I love you because you're beautiful, or are you beautiful because I love you?

Cat Noir shook her head as the two swayed in each others arms as he went [Ladybug], "Am I making believe I see in you a girl too lovely to be really true?"

Spinning her about, Ladybug went on [Ladybug] "Do I want you because you're wonderful? Or are you wonderful because I want you? Are you the sweet invention of a lover's dream? Or are you really as beautiful as you seem?"

As the two danced, Cat Noir smiled. She understood his doubts, after all being lonely for so long and now this dream had occurred. Opening her mouth she sang, [Cat Noir] "Am I making believe I see in you a man too perfect to be really true? Do I want you because you're wonderful? Or are you wonderful because I want you?"

The two spun about swaying in each other's arms holding on as if to never let this moment end. Looking into each other's eyes they sang together, [Ladybug and Cat Noir] "Are you the sweet invention of a lover's dream? Or are you really as wonderful as you seem?"

Staring at each other the two's faces approached each other, their lips nearing each other as the clock struck twelve. As the chimes rang out a wave of white went out over everything ruining Ladybug and Cat Noir's moment. It even halted the Kwami's chase for their lost friend.

And just like the vision came to an end.

Blearily, Marinette and Adrien opened their eyes in the morning. The two felt really drained. Their Kwami's resolved to tell them about their Miraculous later.

Adrien proceeded to go through his weekend like usual, but Marinette though had come up with marvelous idea and she spent all weekend working on it.

Monday came, and with it, the time to turn in all entries. Marinette had enlisted her father's help to get the mannequins bearing her creations to school. Setting up in the courtyard, Marinette observed her mannequins covered by a blanket. She looked at the other entries and with horror realized it was just her and Chloe. Chloe for her part had submitted a fabulous and elegant dress. Marinette shook in horror. This is going to be a disaster!

Alya, seeing the expression on her friends face, said, "Don't worry girl! You've got this!"

As Nathalie arrived with a tablet bearing Mr. Agreste's image, she took a deep breath. Mr. Agreste merely observed Chloe's gown with a raised eyebrow. He then turned his attention to Marinette's entry. Taking a deep breath, she removed the sheet and everyone gathered around. They observed the tuxedo and gown she had made. The tuxedo was red with black spots and even had a mask too. The gown was black velveteen with cat ears, q mask and gloves.

As everyone ooohhed and ahhed, Marinette felt herself blush. When Mr. Agreste asked her about the costume she had confirmed they were based on Ladybug and Cat Noir. She even knew she'd gender-swapped them. It had just been the way the design had come to her.

Needless to say, it was a surprise when he declared her the winner. As everyone congratulated her and Chloe stewed in anguish, Marinette felt like she was on top of the world. The situation got even better when Adrien approached her and congratulated her. Adrien loved those outfits. He had this oh so sweet vision of him and his lady dancing wearing those. For some reason those clothes struck a chord in his head why though, he couldn't figure out.

Adrien got an idea, "Say Marinette? I need a date for the charity event. Would you want to go with me?" The world fell away in that moment as Marinette felt herself reach nirvana. It didn't matter that she was being obvious about the situation to everyone, but Adrien. Or that Chloe looked like she was gonna throttle Mariette.

Everything in the world felt... Miraculous.


End file.
